


Knowing

by AngelBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Switch Han, Switch Leia, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlue/pseuds/AngelBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Close the door behind you, Your Worship.'<br/>She raises an eyebrow sharply. 'What was that?'<br/>She’ll make Han pay for that, and oh, she’ll do so gladly."</p><p> Leia surprises her girlfriend in the cockpit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Han Solo and Leia Organa are a lesbian couple; this is a fact  
> Han is also a trans woman  
> If I as a non-trans-woman haven't handled this well please feel free to let me know, I am very open to criticism regarding this  
> If anyone else out there wants to write about these two gay nerds, please go ahead 
> 
> I'm gay 4 Star Wars  
> Hope you enjoy  
> I'm on the blue hell site at captain-pride.tumblr.com

The Falcon’s cruising through the Outer Rim, maybe halfway back to base, curtains of star-studded infinity stretched out before her. The mission went well, Han supposes – it remained diplomatic throughout, although the presence of a Jedi knight, a squad of Rebel soldiers, and of course, Her Majesty’s imposing, decently-muscled, and overprotective girlfriend might have had something to do with that.

She sets the Falcon to autopilot and leans back to prop her feet up on the console. It’s been a long day – maybe more? With all the traveling, it’s hard to keep track of something as slippery as time. She could probably use a nap about now, and she closes her eyes to the gentle hum of her ship.

“Hello, General Solo.”

Han swivels around in her chair. It’s Leia, leaning against the doorway with a teasing half-smile on her face. Han’s come to know that voice very well, her heart already beating faster in anticipation. _So much for that nap._

Leia’s still fully dressed in her Alliance uniform, all zippers and sharp angles and polished authority, and _fuck_ if that doesn’t make this even hotter.

“Care to make this solo a duet, Princess?”

She chuckles at that, her voice rich and low. Oh, Han never gets tired of hearing her.

“The passengers’re all in their quarters?”

“And probably asleep – they need the rest before they ship out on another mission,” Leia answers, slowly tugging down the zipper of her jacket but stopping halfway down her chest.

“Close the door behind you, Your Worship.”

She raises an eyebrow sharply. “What was that?”

She’ll make Han pay for that, and oh, she’ll do so gladly.

In an instant Leia crosses the room and straddles her. She grabs Han’s wrists and pins them above her head, then kisses her hard and deep. She grinds slowly against Han’s thigh, and Han lets out a low moan.

Leia tugs at Han’s jacket and shirt. “Off,” she murmurs.

“Yes ma’am, princess.” Han quickly shifts and shrugs off her jacket. Leia yanks Han’s shirt over her head roughly and tosses it onto the floor. As she reaches around to unhook Han’s plain black bra, she begins to nip at Han’s neck. Han’s bra slides to the ground and Leia moves to suck a mark on her girlfriend’s collarbone.

Han glances down. Leia’s elaborate braided hairstyle has stayed more or less intact, and she can’t wait to absolutely ruin it. She runs one hand through Leia’s hair and rests the other on her shoulder.

Leia pulls away with a wet pop. She stares up at Han, her dark eyes commanding and full of lust. “Hands behind your back.”

Han shivers slightly and obeys. She parts her legs so Leia can settle in between them. Han knows exactly what’s coming – she lifts her hips, allowing Leia to slide her trousers and panties down in one smooth motion.

Han is vulnerable, exposed, desperate – and she loves it. Leia presses a few soft kisses to her inner thighs. Han takes a deep breath.

“Patience is a virtue, darling,” Leia whispers.

And then her tongue is on her, teasing and achingly slow. Leia licks her first around the outside but carefully avoids her clit.

Han tries her hardest to hold back a needy whine. “Y- yes, princess.”

Leia smiles, her gaze still focused intently on Han’s pussy. “So _good_ for me.”

Han bites her lip and gasps as Leia’s talented mouth finds her clit and sucks gently. “All for you.”

Leia nods her head enthusiastically between her girlfriend’s legs and dips her tongue inside her, earning a moan from Han. Han isn’t always the most vocal partner during sex, so Leia appreciates each and every sigh and gasp and whimper of pleasure Han grants her.

She decides that Han’s had enough teasing for the moment and picks up her pace, licking her hard and fast and mercilessly.

Han starts to buck her hips, and Leia knows she won’t last much longer. She frees her right hand and tilts her head, allowing her fingers access to Han’s pussy. She reaches into her pocket and pops the cap off of a bottle of lubricant, quickly slicks up her fingers, and slides one inside her girlfriend. She continues to lavish her attention on Han’s clit, then soon adds a second finger. When Leia curves her fingers slightly, Han’s thighs clench hard and she moans frantically, releasing around Leia’s fingers.

Leia pulls them out slowly and wipes them off, Han still panting above her. She climbs gently into her girlfriend’s lap and kisses her, slow and lazy, her lover’s perfect salty-sweetness still lingering on her tongue.

Han sighs contentedly. “Perfect timing, princess.”

“Anything for you.”

Leia shifts her thighs and Han remembers that Leia hasn’t had the chance to cum yet. Han grins wickedly at her. “My turn.”

She stands up and wraps an arm around Leia’s waist, then kisses her passionately. Her other hand supports Leia’s head and tangles in her hair.

Together, they back up into the wall, clothes still half-on or wrinkled in piles on the floor. They’d look ridiculous, Leia muses, if this weren’t so urgent and so _hot_.

Han sucks hard at Leia’s neck while Leia runs her hands through her hair and gasps with pleasure.

Han moves lower and unzips the rest of Leia’s uniform. She grunts impatiently when she realizes that Leia’s still wearing her undergarments – beautiful as they may be, they’re currently standing between her and her girlfriend’s perfect breasts.

Leia shivers against the cold metal, clad only in her delicate white lace bra and the near-invisible pair of matching panties. With the way Han’s looking at her, though, she doesn’t mind the cold one bit.

She reaches back to unhook her bra and lets it fall beside her while Han yanks her panties to her knees.  They’ve both been so busy lately, and _oh_ _fuck,_ she’s missed this, missed Han’s mouth on her chest while Han rolls her other nipple with her fingers – she’s already soaked, desperate, eager, whimpering and begging for more, no longer ashamed to let go in front of her lover.

“Please – ah, please – Han –”

“Use your words, princess,” she replies, her grip now tight around Leia’s hip.

“I need your fingers _now_ ,” she pleads, and Han obeys happily, two fingers now stretching her open while Han’s thumb circles her clit.

Han alternates between teasing her chest and whispering filthy praises, her fingers never stilling inside Leia. “So fuckin’ hot, princess, that’s it, darlin’,  you’re taking my fingers so _well_.”

Leia’s moans grow steadily louder and Han can tell she’s so achingly close. “Cum for me, princess, you deserve it, you’re so good…”

Leia cries out as the pleasure overwhelms her and her orgasm hits her, her eyes squeezed shut. Han frees her fingers and strokes Leia’s hair with her clean hand,  then kisses her forehead softly.

Leia comes down with a blissful smile on her face, but she quickly resumes her role as diplomat and searches for her clothes on the shadowy floor.

“What’s the rush, princess?”

She looks up to see Han pouting at her and laughs. “We can’t exactly go out looking like this.”

“Oh, right, that’s why they send you on these things and not me.”

“I thought it was because you’re too – how did I put it? Scruffy-looking,” Leia teases.

Han smirks. “You didn’t seem to mind this _scruffy-looking nerf-herder_ two minutes ago when I had you naked and writhing against the wall of my ship.”

Leia blushes. “Just help me find my pants before they end up covered in Wookie fur.”

They dress in comfortable silence; Leia reaches for Han’s hand and stares out at the galaxy in front of them. “It’s beautiful,” she whispers.

“You’ve seen it all before, haven’t you?”

“I know, but every time,  I can’t help but think – so many worlds out there, so many possibilities for the future we’re building, so many beautiful places even I haven’t heard of before.”

“Sounds a whole lot nicer when you say it,” Han replies, “but I’ve got my whole world right here.”

“You mean the Falcon, don’t you?”

Han widens her eyes and brings a hand to her chest in mock offense. “You wound me, Your Highness.”

Leia smiles again and stands up on her toes to kiss her.

Han takes the opportunity to reach an arm around her petite and stubborn girlfriend, hoisting her into her arms before Leia can put up a half-hearted protest. “I think we could both use some sleep,” she declares, heading for the door.

“Lead the way, General Solo.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
